1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing and metering system, and more particularly to a liquid dispensing and metering system with a tubeless configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic liquid material metering systems are commonly used in various industry fields, such as chemical industry and textile dying industry, is for measuring the volume of liquid material. FIG. 1 shows a conventional liquid dispensing and metering system, generally indicated at 10, mainly including a casing 11, a supporting platform 12, and a turntable table 13. The supporting platform 12 is fixedly mounted on the casing 11, and the turntable table 13 is positioned in an inner space defined by the casing 11 and the supporting platform 12.
A number of solution bottles 14 are supported and arranged on the supporting platform 12, capable of containing selected dye solution or chemical solution therein. Besides, a number of beakers 15 are supported on the turntable table 14 in the manner of circular arrangement.
With reference to FIG. 2, the turntable table 13 is supported by a central shaft 131 and can be rotated by a driving motor 132 through the central shaft 131. An electronic scale 16 is disposed under the turntable table 13. Each of the solution bottles 14 is respectively connected with a pipe 141 at its top open end to a dispensing head assembly 142 located above the turntable table 13. The dispensing head assembly 142 includes a plurality of dispensing heads. So, under control of a controller (not shown) of the system, the liquid material contained in the solution bottles 14 may be selectively drawn out of the respective solution bottle through the pipe 141 connected therebetween, and then dripped down into a selected beaker 15 via the dispensing head assembly 142. The weight of the liquid material received in the beaker 15 may be measured by the electronic scale 16.
It is noted that the liquid material, especially solution with high viscosity, is easy to be retained in the pipes, causing a deposit. The residual solution in the pipe will cause an improper precision of weight when measuring. Therefore, a measuring error tends to occur after long uses of the metering system. This deposit problem becomes more serious when the solution bottles is used to hold a liquid of high viscosity.
It is thus desirable to have an improved liquid dispensing and metering system to eliminate the problems discussed above.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispensing and metering system with a tubeless configuration. The liquid dispensing and metering system includes a turntable table supported and rotated by a liftable supporting mechanism. A plurality of solution bottles positioned on the turntable table, each of which being mounted with an electromagnetic valve. At least one actuating unit is used to actuate the electromagnetic valves of the solution bottles to allow the liquid contained in the solution bottles to be flowed out via the electromagnetic valves. An electronic scale is arranged under the turntable table, corresponding to at least one electromagnetic valve of the solution bottles, for measuring the liquid dropped into the beakers from the solution bottles.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a high speed liquid dispensing and metering system. Three or more electronic scales may be arranged under the turntable table, capable of increasing the measuring speed of the liquid dispensing and metering system.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispensing and metering system with a vertically movable turntable table. The turntable table is driven by a liftable supporting mechanism, so that the turntable table may be moved upwardly or downwardly to facilitate the operation of the system.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a customized liquid dispensing and metering system, including one or more turntable table modules, tubeless dispensing modules, and/or piped dispensing modules.
The present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art by reading the following description of preferred embodiments thereof, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: